


The only person that can make my cold heart ring is you!

by Oofthisisabadidea



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Bottom Nanahoshi Ren, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealous Nijo Haruka, M/M, Thigh sex, Top Nijo Haruka, Wet Dream, haruka is suffering, ren is also oblivious as hell, ren is the worlds biggest tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oofthisisabadidea/pseuds/Oofthisisabadidea
Summary: Somehow Ren has managed to unintentionally throw off Harukas whole body.
Relationships: Nanahoshi Ren/Nijo Haruka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	The only person that can make my cold heart ring is you!

**Author's Note:**

> idk why this ended up so long i just couldn't figure out how to end it so i kept writing plus this has been in my drafts for like years so please excuse that it may be bad because of that.

Ren’s lips stretched tightly around Harukas cock, a mixture of cum and saliva running down his chin. He bobbed up and down on the length, slightly gagging as he neared the base and the tip hit the back of his throat, but he endured as he continued sucking. Haruka groaned as the boy continued, now with newfound confidence gained from hearing the sounds of pleasure Haruka was emitting. Ren suddenly reached down with one hand to grab his own neglected member, and began jacking himself off in time with Haruka, moaning onto the boy's cock as he did so and introducing Haruka to a whole other level of pleasure. Haruka couldn’t take it anymore and grabbed Ren's head, fisting the boy's blueberry blue locks and thrusting himself deep into his throat. Ren made a strangled noise but made no move to pull away or to cease pleasuring himself. 

Haruka wasn’t exactly sure how he had got himself into this situation, but he definitely wasn’t complaining. He had awoken to his crush laying naked in his bed between his legs already sucking him off with such enthusiasm it was almost like it was the boy's sole purpose was to pleasure him, who could complain about something like that? As he thrust into the boy's throat he watched his pale body tremble around him. Clear, unmarked skin, all for Haruka. He couldn’t wait to fuck it all up with his own bites and scratches and completely wreck the boy in the process. He licked his lips as he thought of all the things he could do to Ren in his compromised state and shuddered, suddenly thrusting forward with immense force. He hadn’t realized how close he had been until his vision went white with pleasure and his whole body reeled forward into the boy's throat once more, completely emptying his load.

“Ah, Ren…” He gasped as he finally pried his eyes open. When he looked up though, he was met with an initial feeling of confusion, followed by a heavy sense of dread and eventually realization. Ren wasn’t there, the bed was empty save for himself, and no one else had occupied the rest of the room. Haruka lifted his sheet to stare at his sticky shorts that had been plastered to his legs with his own cum. “Are you serious?” he hissed throwing the rest of the sheets off of himself and standing up stiffly, trying to prevent a bigger mess. He groaned and stared down at himself with disgust. This wasn’t the first time this had happened, and it sure as hell wasn’t going to be the last, unfortunately for Haruka.

Ever since Haruka had met Ren he suddenly had felt like his body had changed. Maybe it was hormones making him suddenly horny, he was a teenager after all, but why Ren of all people to appear in his wet dreams? And why almost every fucking night? Sure Ren was cute and had a great personality, and may Haruka add a great body as well, but was it really something to get so worked up over that he would have to soil himself and his bed every fucking night? And it didn’t even end there, oh no Haruka wasn’t getting off that easy! Many a time Haruka had to rush to the bathroom concealing a sudden boner when Ren hung around him. It was like the boy had thrown off his whole body!

It didn’t help that Ren seemed painfully oblivious of anything he ever said or did. Ren had a tendency to do things like suddenly jump into Harukas lap and torture him painfully as he forced Haruka to let him stay there, staring up with his big violet puppy dog eyes that Haruka could never bring himself to resist, or Ren would say something almost scandalous not knowing the lewd implications it could give, things such as the time the two had passed a furniture store and noticed a massage chair sitting outside for a free test, Ren had sat in it and proceeding to say things such as “Aaah I’m sensitive there slow it down! Wait, that's too hard Haruka!” as Haruka depretly fiddled with the settings remote and tried to ignore his tightening pants and reddening face. The sounds Ren had made that day ended up fueling quite a few of Harukas fantasies. It seemed like Ren was always getting into compromising positions due to his clumsiness as well, doing things such as falling face first into Harukas dick or slipping and spilling cold water on his white shirt, exposing everything underneath. No matter what he did, Ren seemed to unknowingly continue to fuel Harukas lustful fantasies. 

“Damn, i'll have to face him again today right after cumming to the thought of him sucking me off.” Haruka sighed and face palmed as he picked up his open phone to read the incoming texts from his crush. He had promised to hang out with the blueberry haired vocalist a few days prior, and although his current situation wasn’t exactly desirable, he could still feel his excitement at the thought of hanging out with Ren again bubble up inside of him. he quickly went to clean himself up, pretty used to the routine by now, and rushed to get dressed. He had promised to meet Ren at the station, too worried Ren would get lost if he tried taking the train by himself.

After getting ready Haruka promptly sprinted to the station, losing himself in his excitement. When he spotted Ren standing by the entrance tapping away at his phone he called out, “Ren!” at the sound Rens head jerked up to make eye contact with the sprinting Haruka and waved him over. Haruka finally caught up to Ren, panting with a rare smile plastered on his face. 

“Are you ready?” Haruka asked as he regained his breath. Ren nodded and smiled brightly, almost blinding Haruka.

“I looked it up and this place is pretty popular! Are you sure we will be able to get in?” Ren’s face scrunched up in worry as he asked.

“Don’t worry, I know someone who works there and they promised they would save a spot for us.” Haruka waved him off and smirked, proud that he had put so much effort into making sure he got everything perfect.

“Wow… is it okay for you to do all this for me?” Ren asked and Haruka stilled. His face suddenly lit up and he stuttered,

“W-well I wanted to go too, I just needed someone to go with is all.” He turned away and stepped to enter the station, “Come on lets go before we are too late!” he exclaimed and Ren followed along nodding as he went. 

All thoughts of Harukas previous dream and persistent fantasies of Ren where thrown out the window as the two rambled on about Star five and other heroes as they entered the train, but they were quickly shoved back into Harukas face as he was pressed tightly into Rens body due to the overwhelming amount of people who happened to take the train that day.

“Haruka… I’m scared… It’s too many people…” Ren trembled and sniffled a bit as he clung to Harukas sleeve. Haruka was aware that Ren had trouble being forced in with large crowds, excluding crowds at concerts for some reason he couldn't seem to explain, so Haruka quickly guided the boy near the door for more space.

“Here, look out the window and ignore the people.” Haruka offered twirling the boy around to be pressed into the window. It seemed to calm Ren down, but Haruka on the other hand was now having a breakdown of his own. Harukas front was pressed flush with Ren's backside now that he had flipped the boy around. As the train jerked he could feel himself unintentionally grinding into the boys ass and praying to the gods for their stop to just come up already. If he got a hard-on while pressed right into Ren ass he probably would never be able to look the boy straight in the face again. 

Luckily, the two vocalist’s stop was the very next one, and Haruka rushed out as quickly as possible as soon as the two doors slid open.

“Haruka… are you okay? You don't look too good…” Ren’s eyebrows kneaded and he bit his lip waiting for Harukas answer.

“I just get motion sickness that's all.” Haruka waved the question off quickly. He hated making Ren worry, seeing his face twist in such a way because of Haruka always made him feel nasty and dark inside. The boy seemed to accept Harukas response though and smiled as he chirped,

“Oh okay!” 

The next challenge for Haruka to face was the restaurant. The two were seated outside, just like Haruka had requested, the beautiful scenery of green trees and multicolored flowers surrounding them made for a pleasant mood. Ren ended up ordering some German dish that Haruka had never heard of, Haruka prefered to stick to something he knew and just ordered the special. When the two’s plates came Haruka could already feel a sense of dread, he knew what was most likely to happen next already. 

“So this is bratwurst?” Ren asked quizzically, poking at the giant sausage on his plate. Haruka decided to purposefully ignore the blueberry haired boy and focus on his own food instead, that was until Ren asked, “Haruka, how do I eat this?” Haruka looked up to see that Ren had stabbed the sausage through the middle and was holding it in the air by his face, a confused expression adorning his face, Haruka shrugged in return, not really sure how to eat it either, “I guess like this…” Ren opened his mouth wide and began to place the sausage in his mouth, working his way down it, Haruka deadpanned but he could feel his blood already rushing to two very familiar places, Ren suddenly bit down and juice dribbled down his chin, causing him to make a noise of shock, almost akin to a moan and grab for a napkin, Haruka watched, flashbacks from the nights dream playing on repeat in his head. 

“It was a little too big I guess?” Ren giggled as he wiped himself off. Haruka suddenly stood, pushing the chair out loudly beneath him and causing his plate to clatter on the table as he slammed his hands down.

“I’m going to the bathroom.” He announced and briskly walked away.

After the two finally finished eating they decided to walk around town looking for something interesting to do. Ren didn’t often visit the city due to his uncomfortableness with large crowds, so he was glad he had Haruka to guide him around and keep him away from the more populated areas. As they walked the two passed a toy store and Ren’s eyes lit up as he tugged Harukas sleeve trying to get his attention.

“Isn’t that toy in the window the new star five action figure?” He exclaimed, his eyes still shining in amazement. 

“Woah, it is! I thought that was only going to be released in a select few stores…” Haruka wondered to himself, his eyes also taking on a shine. As Haruka stared on Ren ran up to the window, squishing his face against the glass to get a better look. Haruka trailed right behind him but stopped when Ren turned with a dejected look. He raised his hand to point towards the base of the figure and sighed,

“But look how expensive it is…” 

Haruka glanced over and his eyes widened in surprise. Even for a limited edition figure it was definitely overpriced. He looked back to Ren, ready to make a remark on how they where overcharging for just a piece of plastic but paused as he saw the same dejected look on the boys face, almost like a kid who had been excited for his christmas presents only to open their stocking and find coal instead. He suddenly got an idea as he watched Ren’s face.

“I’ll be right back.” he stated and rushed into the store, the door chiming as he entered. He saw Ren make a move to grab him with a confused expression, but instead he just decided to stand and wait for Haruka to finish whatever business he had to attend to in the store. 

Haruka had never been one to spend much money, he had never really had many things he was very interested in buying, because of this, he had saved up quite a bit of money from everything he made from performing with Epsilon Phi. He eyed the figure in the window one last time and his eyes travelled to Ren’s face, he was still standing by the window staring in at Haruka. Normally Haruka wouldn’t do this kind of thing for anyone, but since it was Ren he couldn’t help but want the best for him and to want to give the boy whatever he possibly could to make him happy. As he brought the figure to the cashier and checked out, he could feel a little something dying in him as she scanned the item and the total rang up on the screen, but he waved it off in favor of thinking about how wide Ren’s smile would be when he presented the gift to him. As he turned around though he felt the corners of his mouth tug down into a frown and his grip on the box tighten, almost enough to damage it.

Along with Ren’s clumsiness and tendency to get into awkward situations with other people, he also had a strange way of attracting people to himself without realizing he was doing it. With Ren's cute face and childlike personality it was almost like others gravitated right towards him. Haruka could see it happening from where he stood through the window. Two girls were doting over Ren as he stumbled backwards with a flustered face. He could feel a strange feeling of jealousy and possessiveness run through his veins and he ran through the door slamming it open, he could hear the cashier making some faint protest yelling about how he’s gonna be the one paying for it if he breaks it but Haruka could care less. He circled around the girls quickly and grabbed Ren, holding his head possessively to his chest and glaring at the two girls who had been invading the boys personal space. 

“Can’t you tell when someone is clearly uncomfortable?” He snarled and pulled Ren closer. Ren whimpered, trying to say something and gripping at the front of Harukas shirt, but he was being squished in too tightly to open his mouth and articulate his words correctly. The two girls gasped and glared right back at Haruka.

“Ugh, well I didn’t realize he had some sort of psycho boyfriend.” One of the girls scoffed and turned away, waving at the other, “Come on, let’s get out of here.” The other girl nodded and the two disappeared into the crowd. Haruka could still feel his disgust at the two but was now more focused on his rapidly heating face.

“W-what did they just call me?” Haruka thought to himself, his lips slowly quivering upwards, “His b-boyfriend? Is that really how it looks?” He thought to himself again, completely ignoring the whole “psycho” part. He was too happy to care about the petty insult and focused on the idea of Ren being his boyfriend. He was suddenly brought back to reality as Ren’s hand thumped against his chest, and he was reminded that he was squishing the boy in the middle of the street. He quickly let go and Ren gasped in a breath of fresh air.

“I can’t breathe when you squish me like that!” Ren pouted as he caught his breath.

“Sorry…” Haruka smiled apologetically. He suddenly remembered the box in his hand and lifted it up to Ren, “Does this make it better?” 

Ren stared at the box quizzically for a second, before the realization of what it was dawned on him. His face lit up and his jaw dropped as he stared on, before he grabbed at the box, snatching it away from Haruka.

“You actually….? Wait where did you get the money for this???” He asked in wonder, his excitement taking over. 

“Um, I just saved for a while… so it's no trouble.” He answered, scratching the back of his neck with his hand and lightly blushing. 

“Are you serious?” Ren asked again in disbelief, “Wait I can’t take this! This is way too much!” Ren squeezed his eyes shut and slammed the box into Harukas chest insisting he should take it back. 

“I bought it for you, so please accept my gift.” Haruka responded, pushing the box back into Ren's hands. Ren looked conflicted for a moment but gave in and nodded with a smile.

“Thank you Haruka!” He beamed and Haruka could feel his face begin to heat up for the millionth time that day.

“Yeah, yeah, no problem.” 

\----

As the sun began to set the two boys rushed to catch the train. They were exhausted from their day out and ready to head home. Luckily for both Haruka and Ren the train was relatively empty since most people getting off work had already gotten home and the rush was over. They sat on the bench leaning against each other and enjoying each other's company. Although Ren’s clinginess made for dangerous situations for Haruka, he did enjoy the closeness that they could sometimes have together.

“Haruka,” Ren started, getting Harukas attention, “Do you want to come over to my house tonight? My parents aren’t home so we can be as loud as we want!” Ren persuaded and Harukas mouth went dry.

“Stop saying it in ways that are gonna make people think weird things!” Haruka internally screamed, his face heating up at the hidden meaning in Ren's words that the boy wasn't even aware of. 

“Sure.” He agreed despite his instincts screaming no. Ren beamed at him again as he began to slowly regret the decision. Sure, being with Ren was fun, and the idea of staying the night at his house sounded amazing, he wasn’t so sure if he could keep himself from doing something embarrassing, especially when being that close to Ren for a whole night.

\----

The two entered Ren’s room and Haruka looked around. It was pretty bland save for a few sentai figures sitting on his desk and a Gyroaxia posted hanging on the wall. For some reason seeing the lead vocalist of Gyroaxia, Nayuta’s, face plastered on a giant poster in Ren's room made him a little pissed off. Why didn’t he have an Epsilon Phi poster, he wondered to himself feeling a bit more ticked off. As Haruka glared at the poster Ren began quickly but carefully, as to not damage the packaging, unboxing the figure. As he finally got it free from all the layers of plastic he set it on his desk next to his other figures and smiled.

“It looks so cool, right?” He asked Haruka and Haruka nodded in response. Ren's eyes traveled to the clock hanging on the wall, “It’s already so late,” he mumbled and looked over to the TV, “Do you want to watch star five? I have everything on DVD!” He offered and Haruka nodded. Haruka sat on the bed pulling his knees up to his chin as Ren fiddled with the DVD player and looked for the disk.

“Huh… that's strange I swear I put it right here.” Ren mumbled to himself. He felt along the TV stand looking for the disk but couldn’t seem to find it and Haruka could see a blush of embarrassment coat the boy's face as he became more and more flustered. “Maybe I threw it underneath….” he wondered out loud and leaned down to reach his hand under the table. It was only for a few seconds but Haruka got a good eyeful of rens ass sticking up in the air like a dogs. It didn’t help that the front of Ren’s loose fitting shirt had pooled on the ground and Haruka could see all the way up to the boy's exposed chest. As Ren pulled himself up holding a dusty DVD with a grin Haruka tried to focus on anything BUT Ren and pulled his knees up further. Once Ren had finally started the show he jumped onto the bed and sat in front of Haruka.

“Let me sit on your lap.” He insisted as he placed his hands on Harukas knees, ready to pull them apart. Haruka panicked for a second before answering.

“Why don’t you sit besides me so I have something to lean against?” He offered. Ren seemed to mull over the idea for a second before agreeing and sitting beside Haruka, resting his head on the boy's shoulder. Haruka absentmindedly reached his hand up to comb through the boy's blueberry locks as the show went on, and found himself beginning to drift off. Ren wasn’t doing much better himself and his eyes had already begun to droop closed as his head fell down to harukas chest. 

“Hey, why don't we go to bed?” Haruka asked, poking Rens cheek and shocking himself by how unexpectedly squishy it was.

“Mmm...okay…” Ren yawned and rubbed his eyes. Haruka inwardly screamed about how cute Ren was like this. “I’ll go get some pajamas for you…” He yawned again. Haruka nodded and watched as Ren riffled through his drawers looking for clothes. Although Haruka and Ren were similar in height, Ren was definitely much slimmer and way more petite than Haruka, so finding something that would fit him took a bit. He finally pulled out a few old looking pieces of clothing and threw them to Haruka who easily caught them. Ren then pulled out some clothes for himself and began changing.

“Wait why are you changing right here!?” Haruka yelled, his face brightening.

“Huh? It’s my room?” Ren gave a confused look and continued stripping. Haruka whirled around and stared at his own clothes to distract himself before shaking his head and getting changed himself. He turned around to see Ren already climbing into his bed.

“Where am I supposed to sleep?” He asked, and Ren gave another confused look then patted the spot besides him.

“Right here of course.” He answered with a smile. Haruka deadpanned. No way could he last a whole night in the same bed with Ren. What would he do if he ended up having another dream? How could he explain something like that? 

“Isn’t there like a guest bed, or wait, what about the couch!” he offered desperately. 

“Just sleep here! I want to sleep with Haruka!” Ren pouted as more dirty thoughts flew through Harukas mind and his face became even redder.

“I’ll just sleep on the floor.” Haruka offered and plopped down on his butt.

“Haruka! Come on!” Ren pouted again giving Haruka his signature puppy dog eyes. Haruka could never resist those eyes, but he couldn’t risk it! He tried looking away but Ren continued to cry, “Haruka! Haruka!” and he just couldn’t resist any longer.

“Fine! I’ll sleep with you!” He sighed and crawled over to the bed, defeated. Ren beamed and went to turn off the light as Haruka climbed under the covers.

“I hope it’s okay that I sleep with a night light.” Ren suddenly said, a light blush coating his face. Haruka once again thought to himself “cute”. Ren climbed back under the covers and scooted close to Haruka, resting his head on the boy's chest.

“W-what are you doing?” Haruka stammered.

“Cuddling.” Ren answered.

“Well...I can’t sleep with something on me so please don't.” Haruka had to say. Ren pouted a bit but seemed to understand and scooted away. With Ren off of him Haruka finally felt like he could relax and he finally felt the fatigue that had been building on him all day come crashing down. He drifted off pretty quickly after that. 

\----

Haruka had Ren on the bed, ass in the air, pounding him from behind as loud moans spilled out of the boy's mouth. He dragged his teeth across the clear unmarked skin on the boy's shoulder before giving a hard bite and pounding in simultaneously, making the boy scream in pleasure. He used his hands to scratch down the boy's chest, thumbing at a sensitive pink nipple on the way. He continued to circle one nipple with his hand while the other hand traveled down the length of his stomach to grab at the boy's dick and give it a few sloppy tugs. He could feel Ren tighten around him as he did this and it felt absolutely heavenly. He raised himself back up and fisted Rens blueberry locks, pulling back as the boy cried and thrusted in deeper. It was too much he-

Harukas eyes suddenly snapped open and he gasped, panting from the aftermath of the dream. For a second he couldn’t figure out where he was, a strange room surrounded him… but then it dawned on him. He had stayed the night at Ren’s and had slept in Ren’s bed with him after the boy had insisted he must. It didn’t feel like he had cum just yet but he looked down to make sure… and his eyes widened in horror. He hadn’t noticed before since he was still so groggy with sleep, but he was absolutely awake now as he realized Ren was being held in his arms, with Harukas dick rutting into his ass. 

“Had I really fucking humped Ren in my sleep?” Haruka wondered to himself in disbelief and disgust. He looked down closer to see that Ren was shaking ever so slightly in his arms, “Oh shit is he awake? It’s really over for me now isn’t it.” Haruka’s face paled and he tried to move away but an arm suddenly shot backwards and grabbed his side so hard he was sure he would be cut by the sharp nails.

“W-wait… don’t stop….” He heard Ren gasp faintly.

“Huh?” Haruka must’ve misheard… why would Ren ever tell him not to stop? Because of the dim light emanating from the night light he could see Ren turn his head to hide it in the pillow, and his grip tightened on Haruka’s side.

“I don’t know why… but when you rubbed like that I got hard…” He squeeked and this time Haruka was sure he heard wrong.

“What?” Haruka asked again, majorly confused by what was going on. Ren’s patience had run out though and he grabbed Harukas hand from behind him and pulled it forward to palm at his dick.

“See! It’s hard!” He squeeked into the pillow and let out a muffled moan as Haruka rubbed his hand against the straining cloth. Sure enough, Haruka could feel Ren’s growing member underneath. He froze for a second as he assessed the situation, but Ren was already grinding into his hand, quietly moaning into the pillow as he did so. Haruka tried to think with his head but his dick had already seemed to take over and before he knew it he was right back to grinding into Ren’s ass and his hand was already slipping down the front of Ren’s sweatpants to grab at his dick. Was this really happening?

“Ren,” He gasped into the boy's ear, “I know something that will feel really good.”

“What is it?” Ren moaned, almost already lost in the pleasure but still curious. 

“Let me do it between your legs.” He offered and he could see Ren give a small nod from the back of his head. He helped Ren slip his pants and boxers off and could hear him audibly gasp as the cold air hit his member. Haruka positioned himself and slipped his cock between the smaller boy's legs and then groaned into Ren’s ear. “Squeeze your thighs really tightly.” Ren obliged and Haruka groaned again. The embarrassing amount of precum that had already leaked from Harukas dick while he was sleeping was enough to make up for the absence of lube in the situation and he already began to move. He was probably thrusting way too hard, as it seemed Ren was being pushed across the bed with each thrust of Harukas hips, but Ren seemed to enjoy being treated so roughly so Haruka made no move to slow himself as the echoes of skin slapping on skin sounded across the room. Haruka used one of his hands to sneak up Ren's shirt and circle one of his nipples. As he thrusted into Ren’s thighs he suddenly felt Ren’s hand come down to rub the head of his dick with the palm of his hand, and Haruka just couldn’t hold on any longer. He released all over Ren’s thighs, leaving him a sticky mess, and he made sure to bite down on Ren’s shoulder as he came, leaving a nice mark that he was sure would be visible for quite a while.

As Haruka paused to catch his breath Ren began to reach down for his own dick to finish himself off. “Don’t do that.” Haruka growled, forcefully flipping the boy over onto his back. He ducked his head down and practically swallowed Ren’s dick. Haruka was sure he was bad at this, he had never sucked dick before, but he was also sure Ren either didn’t mind or just straight up couldn’t tell. His back arched and he fisted Harukas messy hair as he moaned loudly. It didn’t take long until Ren was finishing in his mouth with a long drawn out moan that was music to Harukas ears. 

The two sat panting as they tried to recover from the scandalous act they had just performed. Even after all that, Haruka sat in a state of shock, just waiting to wake up any moment and realize none of it was real, but that never came. Ren was real and right next to him, and he had just cum in his mouth! He looked back up to Ren, ready to ask a million questions and try to explain himself at the same time, but the boy’s eyes had already fluttered shut and soft snores escaped his lips. Haruka watched over the boy from above, still covered in Harukas cum, and decided it was a good look for him. He took a mental screenshot and then went to go look for some tissues or napkins to clean the dirtied boy up.

“I guess we’ll just have to sort all this out tomorrow.” he laughed to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really enjoying writing rare pairs, I kinda wanna set a goal to write at least one fic for every member of argonavis x ren. I think that could be fun lol but id prob never end up finishing.


End file.
